Brock (game)
Brock (タケシ Takeshi) serves as the Gym Leader at the Pewter City Gym, and holds the Boulder Badge for the trainers that defeat him in a Pokémon battle. In the Pokemon games, Brock specializes in and only uses Rock-type Pokémon. In the anime series, Brock was the longest lasting traveling companion to travel with the Trainer Ash Ketchum. Brock, as well as Dawn, separated from Ash when their journey in Sinnoh ended. In the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Special Episode 2, he has photos of Ash, Misty, May, Max and Dawn reminding him of his journeys with them. In the Anime In the Manga Red, Blue and Green Arc Red battled Brock for a gym badge but almost lost because his Pikachu isn't listening to him. But he still won. In Games Brock, in the main series Pokémon games, has always been featured as the Pewter City Gym Leader. He first appeared in the original games, and later on, an older version of Brock was seen in Pokémon Gold and Silver. Brock was again the Pewter Gym Leader in the Red and Blue remakes, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, with an updated appearance. An updated version of the Gen II Brock is seen in the remakes; Heartgold and Soulsilver. Fame Checker *What does this person do? Pewter City Pokémon Gym Leader: Brock The Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer! -Pewter Gym - sign ---- *Favorite kind of Pokémon? My rock-hard willpower is evident in even my Pokémon. My Pokémon are all rock hard and have true-grit determination. That's right - my Pokémon are all the Rock type! -Pewter Gym - Brock ---- *What is this person like? There aren’t many serious Pokémon trainers here. They’re all like Bug Catchers, you know, just hobbyists. But Pewter Gym’s Brock isn’t like that, not one bit. -Pewter City - young man ---- *What is this person like? Brock is cool. He's not just tough. People like and respect him. I want to become a Gym Leader like him. -Route 4 - boy ---- *What does this person do? Hi. I’m excavating for fossils here under Mt. Moon. Sometimes, Brock of Pewter Gym lends me a hand. -Mt. Moon - man ---- *What is this person like? Brock rarely laughs, but is said to be unable to stop if he starts. -Pewter Museum - Pokémon Journal From: Brock To: Player In this big world of ours, there must be many tough trainers. Let's both keep training and making ourselves stronger! -Message from Brock Sprites Pokemon 'In the Games' 'Red and Blue' 'Yellow' Gold, Silver, and Crystal FireRed and LeafGreen HeartGold and SoulSilver Rematch Pokemon Stadium Gym Leader Castle Gym Leader Castle (Second Round) Pokemon Stadium 2 Gym Leader Castle Gym Leader Castle (Second Round) In Manga Gallery Videos Trivia *Brock's name is a play on the word ROCK, because he is a rock type pokemon trainer. *In all of the Pokemon Games, Brock has an Onix . *Despite being a traveler, Brock's sense of direction is barely better than Ash's, often causing the group getting lost in the attempt to reach the next gym leader. Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Generation I Characters Category:Generation II Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Generation IV Characters